


Dad is a powerful word

by whystevenwhy



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Favoritism, It's sweet, SBI family dynamics, he wants more attention from Phil, oh and wilbur being jealous of technoblade, strange to explain, the smp is like a different world, they live in a cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whystevenwhy/pseuds/whystevenwhy
Summary: Phil is used to Techno not calling him dad, but Wilbur and Tommy? He didn’t think the day would come.. Ft. the last time Wilbur heard Fundy call him dad
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Dad is a powerful word

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction in ages, so please be gentle with it. This will also probably be the first installation of a series of these stories all set in the same world. These stories will probably be referenced within each other, so if you don't know the scene being referenced, please check out the other stories! Enjoy!

Techno never really did call Phil ‘dad’. Phil thought it could have been because Techno wanted to distance himself from being a part of a family. He was still a part of the family, but in his head, Phil was sure that Techno did it to protect himself from getting hurt. There was this one time though..

Phil walked into the cottage, his bag full with food he harvested from their farm and the game he hunted for them for the next few days. A fourteen year old Techno was on the couch, reading one of the few books that had been scattered in the comfortable looking living room. Phil could hear his other boys running from upstairs down to them.   
“Did it go well, Pops?” Techno looked up from his book, giving Phil a small smile.  
Phil was shocked to hear that from Techno, he couldn’t remember a time that Techno didn’t call him anything but Phil. “Yeah, it went great.” He smiled warmly at him and headed to the kitchen, Wilbur and Tommy’s voices now filling the downstairs.

Wilbur’s at the time was unexpected, but in reality, it was a long time coming. Wilbur had looked up to Phil immensely, but he had noticed that Phil favored the eldest of the boys. Always took him on adventures, gave him special attention. He knew that Phil would give him special training, and he knew Phil could tell that Wilbur was starting to resent him.

“Alright, got the food and extra supplies packed? All the potions, weapons, some extra blocks, an extra enderchest…?” Phil was looking through his own bag in the living room, making sure he had everything else. Techno was at the door of the cottage, it slightly opened as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and started to walk out.   
“Yes, Phil, I have everything. I’ll meet you at the portal.”   
Phil continued to check his bag, frowning in concentration. He got out a piece of paper, and started to write a note for Wilbur and Tommy.  
“You’re leaving?” Phil heard behind him. He whipped around and saw a teenage Wilbur looking at him.   
“Wil, I thought you were asleep.” Phil said, standing up, putting his bag over his shoulder.   
Wilbur hugged himself, but tried to keep a neutral look on his face. “So that’s it then? You are gonna leave, in the middle of the night, while Tommy and I sleep? Without telling us?”  
“Wilbur, that’s not what-”  
“You didn’t even tell us you two where going on a trip.”  
“Wil, listen-”  
“What if we wanted to come with? What if I wanted to come with? You never take us on trips, it’s always Technoblade.” Wilbur’s voice started to rise, no longer hugging himself, moving his arms as he spoke. “You always seem to favor him!”  
“Wilbur, please-”  
“No Phil!” Wilbur shouted, and Phil’s face turned from slight annoyance, to a pained shock. “No, you always seem to want to take Techno with you everywhere! He’s obviously your favorite child, I’m sure you’d just be so happy if it was just him, wouldn’t you-”   
“Wilby?”  
A seven year old Tommy was at the foot of the stairs, looking at Wilbur, then to Phil worried. Wilbur sighed and looked at Phil again. “Just.. We’ll see you when you get back, Phil…. Be safe.” Phil watched as Wilbur and Tommy walked up the stairs back to their rooms. He could hear Tommy asking Wilbur what was happening, but he didn’t hear the response before walking out the door.

Phil wasn’t sure if he was surprised when Tommy called him by his name. He hadn’t seen him a while before then, having gone on a long trip. This one was to another smp, if he remembered correctly, it took him over a year to get back home. 

Tommy looked at the letter in his hands. He couldn’t believe he got in. He didn’t think he would actually be able to go, but, here it is. The letter read, “Dear Tommy Innit, You have been invited to the world of DreamSMP. You will be brought to the world to hang out with myself and my friends. If you wish to join, please be at these coordinates on this date, there we will talk about the rules and what I expect while you’re there.” the letter then stated the coordinates and the date, and signed by…. Dream himself. Tommy took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Dear god…” He whispered softly, still staring at it. He just had to make sure that it was real.  
“Tommy!” He heard Wilbur yell from downstairs. He sighed and turned towards the door, setting the letter down and getting up, starting to walk down to where Wilbur was.  
“I didn’t touch your guitar! I swear it has to be that fox child of yours that fucked it up-” He saw Phil standing at the door, smiling at him. “Hi Tommy.” He couldn’t believe Tommy was as big as he was. How old was he now, about fourteen? God they really do grow up fast.  
Tommy smiled gently, the letter from Dream momentarily out of his mind. “Welcome back home Phil..” He said softly.  
“Wait, what happened to my guitar-”

Wilbur was packing his bag, his own letter there, it had been creased and folded several times. Wilbur was waiting to go, he had to make sure someone was going to watch her. His daughter.. She couldn’t stay here by herself, he wouldn’t do that to her. Now though, he has someone to watch her while he goes to the DreamSMP. He looked back at the letter before he felt a tug on the hem of his sweater. He smiled and looked down before picking Fundy up.   
“Hello sweetie, what do you need?” She smiled up at him.  
“Are we going somewhere?” She asked innocently. He shook his head softly and gently ruffled her hair.  
“No, you’re going to be staying here with grandpa.” He said softly. He was grateful his dad practically retired.   
“Will you be coming back?”  
“Yeah, sometime.”  
“Can I join you sometime?”  
“Of course you can. I’ll make sure you’ll be able to.”  
“Yay! I’ll miss you dad!”  
“I’ll miss you too, Fundy..”

That was the last time Fundy called him that. The next time he saw Fundy was when he was walking up to the van.  
“Hello?” The fox man stood before Wilbur, smiling up at him.  
“Fundy?” Wilbur asked, smiling gently at his son.  
“Yeah… Nice to see you again, Wilbur.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfiction in ages, so please be gentle with it. This will also probably be the first installation of a series of these stories all set in the same world. These stories will probably be referenced within each other, so if you don't know the scene being referenced, please check out the other stories! Enjoy!


End file.
